likaeshowfandomcom_th-20200214-history
วรรณิษา ดวงประเสริฐ
วรรณิษา ดวงประเสริฐ 'หรือ 'วรรณิศา สุเมธี (ชื่อเดิม: มัญชุสา ใจโปร่ง) อดีตเป็นนักแสดงลิเกคณะมนตรี-มนต์รัก ปัจจุบันเป็นนักแสดงลิเกอยู่ในคณะ''' ศรราม - น้ำเพชร เธอคือแม่ของ ฤกษ์ชัย ราเชน ดาวร้ายหลักในคณะศรราม-น้ำเพชร ผลงาน '''ผลงานการแสดงในชื่อคณะ ศรราม - น้ำเพชร * ยุพราชม้าทอง - Prince of Golden Horse * หนามยอกอก - Who's my Father? * แม่ให้ข้ามาตามพ่อ - Mom Ask to Found my Father! * สงครามกับความรัก - Battle and Love * แม่จ๋าพ่ออยู่ไหน - Where is my Father? * เพชรร้าวในเรือนใจ - Defendant of Love * เม็งรายคลั่งรัก - Curse of Meng Rai Part 1 * ศึกรักสายเลือด ตอน คำสาปเม็งราย - Curse of Meng Rai Part 2 รับบท เจ้านางเชียงโฉม * แรงริษยา - Envy Girl * เมียสองเมือง - Wife of two Kingdoms * กวางขาว - White Dear * สามชีวิต - Three Lifes * วิวาห์อลเวง - Wedding Confused * ศึกรักศึกรบ - Battle of Love, Battle of Kill * นางพญาม้าขาว - Empress of White Horse * บัลลังก์ผีสิง - Mystery Curse in the Throne * ขุนพลเพ้อรัก - General full Love * แก้วหน้าม้ายุคไฮเทค ภาค 1 - Legend of Kaew Nha Mha: Beginning * แก้วหน้าม้ายุคไฮเทค ภาค 2 - Legend of Kaew Nha Mha: Final Chapter * สลับรักสลับร่าง - Prince of Three People รับบท วาสนา * 2 คน 2 คม - 2 Man 2 Killer * โพธิ์คู่ - Twin Bhodi * เหนือกว่ารัก - More Than Love * ยุพราชลายมังกร ภาค 1 - The Dragon Prince Part 1 * ยุพราชลายมังกร ภาค 2 - The Dragon Prince Part 2 * โอรสพเนจร - Prince Out of Throne รับบท ฟ้าหญิงขัตติยา * นางห้าม ภาค 1 - Consort Part 1 * นางห้าม ภาค 2 - Consort Part 2 * น้ำตาทรพี - Tear of Bad Son * รอวันแต่ง - Wedding has fallen รับบท ก้านตอง/ยายต่อม * ผีเสื้อทอง คะนองรัก - Golden Butterfly * คำสั่งพ่อ - Spreech of Father * ลบรอยแค้น รับบท เฟื่องฟ้า * ลูกเจ้าลูกโจร - Prince and Robber รับบท * นรสิงห์หน้าปาน - Prince NoraSingh * นางพญาหงส์ทอง ภาค 1 - Princess of Golden Swan Part 1 รับบท จุฑาทิพย์ * นางพญาหงส์ทอง ภาค 2 - Princess of Golden Swan Part 2 รับบท จุฑาทิพย์ * พิษรัก - Prison of Love * ศึกรักสองแผ่นดิน - Battle Between 2 Kingdom * เหนือชีวิต - More than Life * ดอกฟ้าฝาแฝด - Twin girl * บ้านนอกเข้ากรุง - Son in Cruntryside * หักปีกหงส์ - King has killed * รุ่งฟ้าดอยสิงห์ - Legend of Rung Fah Doy Singh รับบท เจ้านางดาวเรือง * หลวิชัย คาวี - Honwichai Kawee * สิ้นแสงตะวัน - Sunshine has fallen * คนบาป - Bad Human * ทรพีร่มโพธิ์ - The Bad Prince * ใจพี่ใจน้อง - Two Brothers * สองขุนพล - Two General * หยดเลือดชายสไบ - Blood * ขุนทัพ ผัวเถื่อน - Husband out of Law * ใครกำหนด - Life of Two Brothers * จำเลยรัก - Defendant of Love * ใจร้าว - Battle Between 2 Kingdom * ทาสรัก - New Prison of Love * ชิงรักชิงราช - For Love, For Throne * เลือดนอกอก - Fake General Son * เลือดขัตติยา - Son of Kattiya รับบท นางนกกาขาว * แค้นเสน่หา - Furious and Love * เศวตฉัตรลูกชู้ - Prince Adulterer's Son รับบท นาตยา * รักต้องห้าม - Love Prohibited * รอยมาร - * อุ้มบุญ - Wedding has fallen * กาหลงรัง - Prince Out of Throne * เสน่ห์เมียน้อย - Charm of Second Wife * เกียรติศักดิ์ทหารเสือ - Glory of Soldier * ปราสาทรักวังมรณะ - Palace of Love, Palace of Death * วงเวียนกรรม - Circle of Karma * น้ำผึ้งขม - Honey Bitter * ชีวิตรักนางรำ - Life of Dancer * สุดท้ายที่กรุงเทพ - Millionaire in Bangkok * เพลิงพิศวาส - Fire of Love * แส้สวาท - Lesion of Love * ไฟเสน่หา - Affection Fire * แก้วตาแม่ - Dear of Mother * ทาสรักเรวดี - Affection Revadi * ตามรอยพ่อ - Tracking my Father * ขุนช้างขุนแผน ตอน ตัดสินวันทอง - Khun Chang, Khun Phaen: Executed Wan Thong รับบท มเหสีเจ้าล้านช้าง * ลูกทาส - Slave Son รับบท ชาลินี * บาปรัก - Sin of Love * เพลิงฉิมพลี - Love Chimplee รับบท มเหสีกัณทรี * พานทองนองเลือด - Blood of Curse, Blood of Love รับบท พิณทอง * ลูกชู้ - Son of sin รับบท เนื้อทิพย์ ผลงานการแสดงในงานมหกรรมต่างๆ * หงส์ฟ้า กาขาว - Legend of Blue Swan and White Crow รับบท องค์หญิงสุภาวดี * สุวรรณสาม Suwannasarm รับบท ปาริกาดาบสสินี * พุทธประวัติ มหาเวสสันดรชาดก ชุด 1 - Maha Vessantara Jataka Part 1 รับบท นางอมิตดา * พุทธประวัติ มหาเวสสันดรชาดก ชุด 2 - Maha Vessantara Jataka Part 2 รับบท นางอมิตดา * พ่อผู้เสียสละ - The Great Father (2554) รับบท คุณหญิงทับทิม *